shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Devils
The highest form of demonic life are the devils. As the Gods are to mortal races, so the Devils are to demons. After the War in Heaven, Lucifer was expelled along with a full third of the Celestials who had been corrupted by him. These beings fell to Hell and created material bodies for themselves made from Hellfire. After their fall, they set out to conquer the material planes and rampaged across the Universe with impunity. They spent eons revelling in chaos and fighting amongst themselves until the appearance of the Gods and the conflict which became called the War at the Dawn. While most Devils are born into their status, any demon who reaches a suitable power level and achieves immortality will become a Devil. However, whatever their physique, the most important trait that Devils have in common is their staggering power. Among the most powerful Devils are the first generation called Old Ones and those who are the direct children of Satan himself. 'Physiology' Like all life native to Hell, Devils have bodies composed of Hellfire. In appearance, they are very diverse with a number capable of changing their shape, but in their true form there are a number of similarities. In addition to a predominantly humanoid shape, all Devils possess red skin and black hair. Their eyes are yellow with black irises. Apart from these similarities, Devils are a very diverse race. Some are of gigantic stature, some possess wings, many possess horns or some form of a tail. In whatever form they assume, Devils are supremely strong. The average Devil at a base charge can easily lift 100 tons, is able to move dozens of times the speed of sound in an earthlike atmosphere, and is durable enough to survive in a vacuum or shrug off a nuclear blast with little injury. On the occasion they are injured they possess a healing factor which will repair virtually any wound in a matter of seconds. Like other immortal life forms, Devils have no need for food, drink or rest and will cease to age upon reaching their prime. Barring accident or injury, they will live indefinitely. Reproduction of Devils is very diverse. Some possess the ability to create new life directly from themselves, others reproduce sexually. Of these some give birth to live young, others to clutches of eggs. In some cases the gestation period will be fairly instantaneous, in other cases they might carry their young for decades. Like their God counterparts, Devils are able to generate unspeakably powerful Auras. By charging these Auras, a Devil is able to exponentially boost their physical abilities, sense the flow of energies around them, and can project their Aura in energy blasts or use it to fly. 'Powers' Despite possessing power colored by their origins in the Underplane, the powers of Devils work remarkably similar to their Midplane counterparts. Their bodies are made from hellfire, granting them nigh invulnerability, super speed and strength of an almost immeasurable magnitude, and preternaturally sharp senses. Their more incredible powers come from their Unholy Essence called Fury, which is the demonic counterpart to Grace. This Fury is able to generate nearly any effect the Devil desires, including telekenisis, telepathy and teleportation. Devils also possess powers of transmutation and are able to create or alter matter according to their wishes. In addition to the powers granted to them by their physiology, devils generate an Aura that boosts their natural powers and provides powers of flight and energy projection. In many ways they can be considered the flipside to the Gods. Where the Gods possess Auras that awe those who behold them, the Auras of Devils induce abject terror. They possess enough might to destroy entire planets, and have an innate love of chaos and destruction. 'Personality' Like the lesser demons, Devils are noted for their wild personalities and love of chaos. While most are highly intelligent possessing far reaching wisdom, they are also prone to boredom and will go to war with eachother for no other reason than because another devil is there. 'Culture and Society' In the time before the dimensional Barrier, devils were able to move between the planes with impunity. They carved out territories for themselves which they ruled, attended by their demon followers. However, these devils were defeated and driven from the Midplane by the First Gods during the conflict which came to be called the War at the Dawn. Being trapped in Hell afterwards did not bother many of the devils, though the memory of their losses to the gods left many sore to this day. Upon their banishment from the Midplane and Satan's sealing within Cocytus, the remaining Devils made war to seize control of Hell for themselves. None were able to seize Satan's place at the top, but many were able to carve out sizable Kingdoms for themselves. Those that accomplished this feat took the title of Archdevil (also occasionally Archduke or Devil Lord). While a few of these Archdevil are Old Ones, by and large that generation of Devils has disappeared from demon society and their whereabouts and activities are unknown. Over the eons, Archdevils were overthrown or replaced by demons who'd managed to achieve the status of Devils on their own. Eventually 13 rose as supreme. Over time though, even these fell under the boot of a stronger power. The Fallen Goddess Lilith, herself trapped in Hell by the power of her former lover Adam, had used her powers to bring the strongest of the Archdevils, Abaddon, under her sway. Using him, she defeated the other Archdevils one by one, enthralling all of them. Now with her Throne at the bottom of Hell near the frozen form of Satan, the Vampire Goddess Lilith, Queen of Death, reigns as the undisputed Master of Hell. 'Religion' While most Devils are aware of the beings of the Overplane and the Source, they pay them no mind. Instead, most Devils are concerned with promoting their own glory and revel in being worshipped by lesser demons. While very few at the rank of Archdevil remember Satan, some devils still honor and worship him. Most however, are glad that he is frozen in Cocytus and wish to keep him there because they fear his power. 'Notable Devils' Satan: The fallen form of the Celestial Lucifer, Satan was created by Lucifer’s leftover hate and anger. An indestructible monster with seemingly unlimited power, Satan is the most powerful physical being to exist. He has a body crafted from the fires of Hell, and from him the entire race of demons can trace their origins. With the first generation of demons he made an attempt to destroy the Universe. At the behest of the Source itself, many Celestials descended to fight the demons and bring order to the Midplane, but none were capable of standing against Satan. He tended to kill indiscriminately while looking for a worthy opponent, working his way through many of the gods who'd come to defeat him and even other devils and demons when he was bored. Eventually the god Bahamut managed to rally his brothers for a push into Hell to try to take Satan out once and for all. Satan killed all who came before him, until only Bahamut was left to fight him. The two seemed even at first, until Bahamut realized that Satan was drawing out the fight on purpose. In a last ditch effort to defeat him, Bahamut sacrificed his life to trap Satan in the icy river Cocytus at the bottom of Hell. Afterwards Bahamut passed the knowledge of how to create a barrier between the planes and trap the demons in the Underplane. Now cut off from the Midplane and without the centralizing power of Satan, his demon children warred amongst themselves for control. Eons later, he was freed from the ice by the power of Shiva, the Goddess who had absorbed his Celestial power and was under control by the Vampire Goddess Lilith. While she demanded Satan's loyalty for being the one to free him from Bahamut's prison, he dismissively told her that he could have escaped at any time but chose not to because he didn't think there was anyone left worth killing after Bahamut was gone. Even the gathered Archdevils failed to inspire a great deal of interest in him. It was only when Cain arrived was he enthused that someone was present who might be able to challenge him. 'The Archdevils' The Archdevils were the 13 most powerful devils who controlled their own Kingdoms in Hell. Many of the Archdevils are Old Ones, direct children of Satan himself. This made them heirs to incredible power. They warred amongst themselves for untold millennia, each considering themselves the true heirs to Satan’s throne. This all changed with the rise of Lilith, who managed to enthrall the Archdevils and bring them under her control. When she enacted her plan to revive Satan, she gathered them together to bask in her moment of victory. When Cain forced his way into the meeting though, all present were unwilling to move against the Oversaran, sensing that he was a level above them in power. When Satan emerged and killed Abaddon, the surviving Archdevils retreated to their fortresses to wait out the impending battle. In the aftermath, the surviving Archdevils once again began warring amongst themselves to fill the power vacuum left by Lilith. Asmodai: He is two-faced, vindictive, and arrogant, always looking for imagined insults. Asmodai's servants wage economic warfare on good, prosperous nations in an attempt to collapse their economies, hoping that in their desperation the newly impoverished souls will turn to Asmodai for salvation. Asmodai is indirect and venomous. Asmodai is known for speaking in riddles, never coming straight to the point even when giving orders. His servants emulate this behavior. Asmodai has the upper body of a standard demon, but his lower half is serpentine. His head is clean shaven except for a pointed beard. On his arms he wears silver bracers. Sin: '''Sin was the first demon, emerging fully formed from the head of Satan himself. Awestruck by her beauty, Satan viciously and repeatedly raped her. Many Old Ones claim her as their mother, though few show her any respect for this. Despite her incredible power and legacy as Satan’s daughter and consort, Sin is more known for her lustful personality and tendency to indulge in diversions. Despite her status as a Archdevil, Sin was completely uninterested in politics and merely enjoyed a brutally hedonistic lifestyle. Unless called upon by Lilith, she tended to spend most of her time in her palace, having sex and fun in her eternally blazing pit of lust. Sin appeared as a very human-like, young, and incredibly beautiful she-devil sporting two small horns, a pointed tail and long red nails. She had a very sexual personality and wore very little clothing. She was killed by John Nash when she tried to seduce him, but was later resurrected by Satan after he'd swallowed the Bloodstone. She served as arm candy for him, though she was personally horrified at being Satan's plaything again. She used his fight with the Magnificent 7 as an opportunity to escape from him. '''Azazel: '''He believed in the use of lies and charm backed with deadly force to achieve one's desire. Azazel was of average build which made him appear small compared to his fellow Old Ones. However, he was solidly built. He had long black hair which flatly went down his back. On his wings were giant bat wings. He wore armor plating on his left arm and shins, with black pants and a wide black leather belt. '''Beelzebub: Beelzebub’s overriding attribute was his incredible arrogance. Despite his incredible power, he was unprepared for the power of an Oversaran and was brutally killed by the Dark Prince, Cain. Belial: 'Belial reveled in the pleasures and pains of the flesh, and delighted in manipulating lesser creatures. He also enjoyed killing, craving the sensation of hot blood splashing against his body. That said, he was not a fool, and knew when to cut and run. Belial was said to have both the most handsome and diabolic appearance of all the devils. He is a tall, dark demon with small horns on his head, a pointed tail similar to Sin, and cloven feet. He dressed always in regal finery and fought carrying a halberd. He is handsome and sexual, with large slanted eyes. 'Abaddon: 'Far and away the strongest of the Archdevils since the disappearance of Sara and his tribe, it previously took the combined strength of the other Archdevils to hold him in check and prevent him from becoming King of Hell in Satan’s absence. As with most demons, Abaddon is obsessed with fighting and testing his strength against powerful opponents. Unlike Sara though who enjoyed the fighting in and of itself, Abaddon was obsessed with proving his superiority and was with crushing his rival. After the disappearance of the Burning King, Abaddon felt empty without a suitable challenger and tried to take over Hell himself. In these efforts he was blocked by an alliance lead by Mephistopheles. Eventually in the aftermaths of one of these battles, he discovered a small and beautiful female and took her as his consort. This woman was actually Lilith, and in an unguarded moment she managed to bite Abaddon and place him under her power. After this Lilith used Abaddon to one by one cow the rest of the Archdevils so she could enthrall all of them. When she finally enacted her plan, he encountered the sarans. Upon meeting Cain, Abaddon recognized him as a descendent of his ancient enemy. Abaddon is a very large demon with a stout, powerful build. His hair shoots back from a high widows peak and gives his head the appearance that it has wings. He wears a long black tunic with a golden medallion on the front and shoulders that come to a jagged point. '''Mammon: '''Notable for his overarching greed, he is also the cleverest of the Archdevils next to Mephistopheles. His demeanor is generally very even tempered, but when roused his temper is horrible. However, while Mephistopheles is a master schemer at creating chaos, Mammon is known for his patience when working toward specific goals. Mammon has the generic form of a devil, a humanoid shape with red skin, horns and yellow eyes. His body is heavily muscled and head is shaved and covered with piercings. His chest is bare, and he wears a long black skirt, black gloves and a bare chest. Tight buckles loop about his torso from his lower hips halfway up his abs. His most distinguishing feature is a third eye in his forehead which grants him hypnotic powers. Before the story he had managed to empower a champion in the Midplane called Saint Kruger who he intended to use to help him breach Adam's barrier, but Kruger was killed by Cain. When Cain appeared in Hell, Mammon recognized him as the killer of Kruger and was terrified of him. 'Mephistopheles: 'Widely regarded as the craftiest of the Archdevils, Mephistopheles was the one who corrupted Lilith. He taught her the Blood Rites of the demons, effectively killing her and resurrecting her through the use of demon blood to create her as a different entity. He thereafter casually discarded her, but met her again when Adam trapped the demons in Hell. He captured and tortured her for a time, but she managed to escape and disappear into the infernal regions before he could recover her. Prior to the rise of Lilith, Mephistopheles engaged in a wide range of schemes to seize control of Hell himself and maintained a constantly shifting series of alliances with the other Archdevils. He was often the architect of the schemes which blocked Abaddon from seizing control of Hell, though to his face Mephistopheles would always present himself as a stalwart ally to him. Because of his great powers and influence, Mephistopheles was an early target of Lilith’s seduction once she had secured a power base. However, he never gave her the chance to bite him. After she took over Abaddon this became moot, as the stronger demon beat Mephistopheles to the point where he couldn’t move leaving him helpless against Lilith’s powers. Now despite being under the thrall of Lilith, he constantly tries to make plans to dethrone her without violating the restrictions the Fallen Goddess had placed on him. Mephistopheles is a tall devil with long lanky limbs. He has a somewhat squarish face, with a sleepy expression and a thin beard. When talking to others he has a tendency to curl his lip at them. 'Moloch: Archdevil of the giants of the Oni Clan, the gluttonous Moloch is far and away the largest of the Archdevils. He is extremely large, being several times the size of regular Oni. As a devil he is red skinned and black haired. His horns are very large and sweep back over his head. His hair flows down his back to his knees. He has an appetite for pleasure rivaling Belial, and is known to swallow whole subordinates who fail or displease him. Because of his massive size, he was among the most feared devils in Hell. Among the Archdevils, Moloch himself only feared Abaddon and Sara, and Sara's son Sora, and he was a frequent opponent of the Saran Clan. He was often the opponent of Sora, who was so strong that Moloch would never meet him in open combat, instead preferring to use illusions and trickery against him so that Sora could never use his great power against him. A fact that he kept hidden was that he was the father of the adopted Saran, Shita. Despite his apathy towards engaging others, when forced to fight demonstrates he is more than a match for almost any who would challenge him. When Cain barged in on the resurrection of Satan, Moloch initially mistook him for his ancient enemy Sora based on his Aura and appearance, and was horrified when he realized that Cain was actually stronger than Sora. Cerberus: Also called the Hound of Hell, Cerberus's realm encompasses the main vortex through which new arrivals enter into Hell. Extremely savage, he has the form of a massive red humanoid covered in black fur. He has three dog heads which seem to have minds of their own. Jabberwocky: Jabberwocky is the Archdevil of Houyhnhnm, near Sin's realm of Carnia and the two have an understanding where they don't attack eachother. To others though Jabberwocky is very dangerous and he is regarded as one of the greatest generals in all of Hell. Jabberwocky is a massive devil (though not as large as Moloch) who stands a bit taller than the average Oni. His upper body is humanoid while his lower half and face are those of a demonic horse. He has two giant horns which curve facing forward with a long black mane. He is the father of the Devil Stallion Brothers, Artax and Barbaro, who he regards as worthless disappointments. Baphomet: Also called the Great Wyrm, Baphomet resembles the Dragons who appeared in the Midplane and it is thought that the first Gods based their appearance off of him before shapeshifting into more humanoid forms. However, while in their dragon forms the Gods were a glorious site to behold, Baphomet is regarded as hideous and vulgar. He is of massive stature, with clawed hands and feet, with a long reptilian head, and leathery wings Lilith: 'Though not an Old One or even a demon, the Fallen Goddess Lilith is the most powerful force in all of Hell. Also called the Vampire Goddess and the Queen of Death, Lilith entered the Galaxy as the consort of Adam. However, she betrayed him to the demons, seduced by their ways. After engaging in their blood rites and becoming corrupted by them, she was rejected by Adam who weaved a powerful spell closing the Midplane and Underplane off from eachother. Trapped in Hell, she was captured and tortured for a time by Mephistopheles, though after an undetermined time she managed to escape from him. While wandering the wastelands, she came upon the frozen form of Satan and fell in love with him. Lilith made plans to release Satan and with him take revenge on the whole Universe. Using her power to put any who she bit under her thrall, she gained a powerful follower in the form of the Archdevil Abaddon, with whom she systematically defeated and enthralled the remaining Archdevils. Afterwards, she constructed a massive fortress at the mouth of the frozen lake which held Satan. While it is unknown if Lilith can assume her Dragon form following her corruption, her current form is of a beautiful elf maiden with flawless ivory skin and white hair which cascades down her back. The loss of color is the mark of one who has willfully fallen into Hell. Her eyes appear dead and glow with an eerie purple light, the mark of her saturation with necromantic power. When called upon, vampiric canines spring from her mouth giving her the power to enthrall anyone she bites. 'Old Ones Old One is the title given to those Devils who were the fallen Celestials who had sided with Lucifer during the War in Heaven, it is also sometimes applied to the direct children of Satan himself. Many were the first Archdevils, and some Archdevils still in power are Old Ones, though many are of a later generation. The Old Ones possessed incredible power, and were largely several times stronger than the Gods who appeared to fight them. Long ago however, many Old Ones vanished from Devil society, giving up their kingdoms and leaving vacuums of power into which later Archdevils would emerge. Sara: formerly Archdevil of the Burning Kingdom, Sara was the father of the Saran Clan and among the greatest Devils ever to exist. Among the last of the Devils sired by Satan before his imprisonment by Bahamut, he and his two brothers apprenticed themselves to the previous Burning King Amon who was searching for a successor. Only Sara survived his training, and he inherited the Throne, mastery of the Burning Flame, and the hand of Amon's daughter Naome. Afterwards he went on a Hero's Journey, where he got weapons from Abra, sacrificed his eye for the ability to see beyond to Mimir, and sired his son Sora with the Archdevil, SIn. Under him the Burning Kingdom rose rapidly in power, with his children Sora, Kai, Tara and others becoming great Devils in their own right. He also found the cast out offspring of the Oni Archdevil Moloch and raised him as his own son, Shita. More interested in battle than conquest, Sara lacked the imperial ambitions of the other Archdevils. His greatest rival was Abaddon, who had been the one to mortally wound Amon. At one point Sara lead his clan through a bleed between the planes and found himself on ancient Kazan, where they sired the mortal race that would become known as the sarans. Upon their return, Sara dedicated his attention toward attaining enlightenment and entered into a deep meditative state. In a climactic battle called the Twilight of the Sarans, all the Burning Kingdom's enemies gathered to destroy it. Sara's children held them at bay, and when Sara ascended to the Highplane he brought them all with him. In this way the Saran Clan disappeared from the Underplane forever. Mimir: '''Mimir was an Old One who was said to be all-knowing. He could see the past, present, and future at once and was looked to for council by the Archdevils. When Abaddon came to him to ask him how to gain the advantage in his feud with Sara, he did not like Mimir’s response and he decapitated him. Sara found the head still alive, and sacrificed his left eye to gain Mimir’s understanding of the flow of time. It is thought that this was what enabled Sara to ascend with his tribe. '''Abra: Abra was an Old One who dedicated himself to the craft of smithing. Like other Old Ones, he was a direct child of Satan, and was among the earliest who remembered the War with the gods before the barrier between the Midplane and Underplane was erected. Even in this time he was known for his master craftsmanship, and many approached him asking to make weapons for them. He had a tendency to make insane demands for commissions for the purpose of getting others to leave him alone. On one occasion he was approached by Sara, who in order to fulfill Abra's demand tracked down Mimir's head and sacrificed his eye to it, gaining relative omniscience which enabled him to complete Abra's quest. Impressed by Sara's willingness to sacrifice to achieve his goals, Abra created an armory of weapons for him, most notably the Black Hammer which Sara eventually passed to his son Sora. The Black Hammer was his greatest creation. Forged from a piece of concentrated Darkness, it granted its user control over the black energy. In appearance, the hammer was of simple shape and onyx in color. The handle was covered in a white cloth wrapping which dangled from the hammer's pommel. This cloth could be used to swing the hammer like a flail and toss at opponents. Amon: Original King of the Burning Circle, Amon was among the first of Satan’s children and had fought in the war against the Gods. He was notable as the first demon to truly master the Burning Flame, one of the more potent power sources in Hell. His rival back then had been the god Marduk, though it was Bahamut himself who handed Amon his defeat in that war. At the close of the war he solidified control of the Burning Realm and ruled as King, and he gained a reputation as one of the strongest devils in Hell. Many combatants challenged his power, but he defeated them all. The constant battles began to weary him though, and in a moment of relaxed attention he was attacked by a demon named Abaddon who managed to get the drop on him. Amon managed to fight him off, but he was fatally wounded. However, because of his power he was going to take a long time to die, and he decided to raise a disciple who would take his place. He came across three brothers, who he recognized were like him sons of Satan by a denizen of the Burning Kingdom, and he decided to pass knowledge of the Burning Flame on to them. Of the three, only the one called Sara survived Amon's brutal training. Amon infused the Burning Flame into him and died. Afterwards Sara took Amon's daughter Naome as his mate, and took the throne of the Burning Kingdom. Abyss: Abyss was an Archdevil who was one of the great powers during the War at the Dawn. He took particular delight in hunting down and killing Gods, using his control of gravity to crush them into nothingness. Over the course of the War he became a central enemy for Zeal and his Angelic Host. He proved to be too strong for even Michael to ultimately kill, and eventually Zeal took it upon himself to take him down. The battle between Zeal and Abyss destroyed entire worlds, and ultimately ended when Zeal killed Abyss by forcibly removing his Fury. The act destroyed Abyss, but his Fury remained unable to be destroyed. Zeal would eventually lock Abyss's Fury away in Heaven's Vaults. Iblis: Iblis was a Devil who was active during the War at the Dawn. A Wishmaster Devil, Iblis had the power to alter reality as he pleased. He was the original master of the Devil Mephistopheles and taught him the ways of the Wishmaster. Mephistopheles would eventually betray Iblis, trapping him inside a jar. The nature of the prison forced Iblis to only use his powers as directed by whoever held it. Mephistopheles would keep the jar as a trophy in his palace, occasionally baiting Iblis with the possibility of escape before snatching that hope away. When Satan re-emerged, he raided Mephistopheles's abandoned castle for the Iblis who he demanded give him information. The normally blustery Iblis was immediately cowed by Satan's power. 'Other Devils' Alastor: A lesser Devil who served Lilith, Alastor typically acted as an assassin and an enforcer for her. He possessed the power of Ice, and was brutally efficient in its use for torture and murder. He eventually stumbled upon a bleed with the Midplane, where he made contact with the mortals who lived on the planet. They would build a temple dedicated to the worship of Alastor, but after they died off he largely put it from his mind. One day when the mortally wounded Jaxx Barro crawled into the temple, he instantly became aware of her and appeared to her. Under the orders of his mistress, he possessed her and would use her to try to open a way for the Devils to enter the Midplane. Unfortunately these actions brought him into the conflict with the Magnificent 7 who managed to defeat him and unwittingly stall Lilith's entry into the Midplane. Agares Vassago Samigina Marbas Valefor Barbatos Paimon Buer Gusion Sitri Beleth Leraje Eligos Zepar Botis Bathin Sallos Purson Marax Ipos Aim Naberius Glasya-Labolas Buné Ronové Berith Astaroth Forneus Foras Gäap Furfur Marchosias Stolas Phenex Halphas Malphas Räum Focalor Vepar Sabnock Shax Viné Bifrons Vual Haagenti Crocell Furcas Balam Alloces Caim Murmur Gremory Ose Amy Orias Vapula Zagan Valac Andras Haures Andrealphus Cimeies Amdusias Decarabia Dantalion Andromalius Trivia - After taking control of Hell, Mephistopheles completely reworked the hierarchy of Devils. He chose 4 of the most powerful Archdevils and named them Princes of Hell, making them his generals and charging them with carrying out his will across the Infernal Plane. The 4 were chosen as much for their power as their ambition, and he specifically positioned them close to him so he could keep abreast of their plans to overthrow him. The 4 Princes of Hell are Asmodeus, Mammon, X and Y. Category:Races Category:Deities Category:Underplane Races Category:Immortal Races